<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137897">True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate'>Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Swearing, Talking, i guess, i just wanted to try out something new, okay there's four lines that aren't dialogue, that's about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Donghyuck share their views on true love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just came to me in the middle of the night as I thought about true love and all of that stuff. I also often only write the dialogue before I write the action for the start of my fics so this time I was like 'Why don't I make this a dialogue-only fic? I don't have to worry about the story then' so here we are.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you believe in true love?”</p><p>
  <em>A glance to the side, then both sets of eyes are on the stars again.</em>
</p><p>“It depends on what you define as true love.”</p><p>“Mh, maybe the feeling of never wanting to leave that person and feeling at home with them, just being yourself.”</p><p>“Then I believe in true love.”</p><p>“God, are you trying to be funny or something? I was being serious here.”</p><p>“I'm serious as well. If that's how you define true love then I believe in it. You based it on feelings you've heard of, yes? Then it has to be the truth.”</p><p>“What do you define true love as then?”</p><p>“True love doesn't exist.”</p><p>“You just said you believed in it!”</p><p>“Believing in something and that something existing are two different things. True love isn't something with a definite answer and so it can't exist. Love is a concept in of itself that is unexplainable and should thus not be viewed as real.”</p><p>“How can you say something like that? Are you saying you've never loved anyone? Or that no one can love anyone or anything?”</p><p>“No. I'm saying, love is something we give a name to, yet it's different for everyone. You can't tell me that you love me and expect me to reciprocate, let alone act and think the same way you do just because I love you too. We're all individuals and nothing is going to change that.”</p><p>“So if I told you I loved you, you'd reject me?”</p><p>“I wouldn't even dare dream of it.”</p><p>“Mh. You're weird today.”</p><p>“I'm just trying to be a bit more sincere. Maybe I shouldn't be.”</p><p>“No, no, I like it. Hell, I wouldn't mind talking like this every once in a while. Say, hyung, I'm not bothering you, am I?”</p><p>“Do you think you're bothering me?”</p><p>“I don't know, you seem like it sometimes. I'm sorry if that's the case but I really can't help myself.”</p><p>“It's okay, I don't mind.”</p><p>
  <em>Silence. Someone turns to lay on their side and look at the person next to them.</em>
</p><p>“Can I tell you something?”</p><p>“Go ahead, sunshine, I don't think you'd have a reason not to.”</p><p>“I really like you.”</p><p>“I like you too. I don't think I'd be lying here otherwise, it's cold as shit.”</p><p>“No, I mean, as in, you know, liking you romantically. Like, very very much.”</p><p>“Are you trying to avoid the word love because I said it doesn't exist?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“It's okay, you can say it. I never said people can't love, I thought you understood that.”</p><p>“I did! I was just hesitant I guess. Because you're so stoic right now and I can't read you and my heart is beating out of my chest right now. You haven't even responded yet and here I am rambling on and on without a reason. You should at least say something regarding my confession.”</p><p>
  <em>Silence. Again. It drags on.</em>
</p><p>“So you're not going to say it?”</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Okay. I love you, hyung.”</p><p>“Mh.”</p><p>
  <em>There's a smile and something short but not fleeting.</em>
</p><p>“I love you too, sunshine. We should do this more often.”</p><p>“So will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“I thought you'd never ask.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>